


soft as juniberry petals

by TheOccasionalSquirrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnant Allura (Voltron), they're all very cute and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOccasionalSquirrel/pseuds/TheOccasionalSquirrel
Summary: She cracked one eye open, and for a moment all he could think was that no star could compare to the light in her eyes. She shushed him, and then snuggled back into his lap. “Let me sleep, pregnancy is tiring,” she mumbled and all Lance could do was chuckle.there is only one thing better than klance,,it's klance with boobs
Relationships: Allura/Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	soft as juniberry petals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brunettereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/gifts).



_ Soft _ .

The entire world was soft. 

From where it started beneath his fingertips and ended at the tips of his toes. The way the yarn looped and looped and looped as it took shape. Light blue and powder pink forming a tiny little sock. And then another sock. Until he replaces the blues and pinks with soft, lilac yarn for a beanie. This is all routine work for Lance, he’s made dozens if not hundreds commissioned clothing pieces. From cloaks to socks to intricate shawls.

_ ‘But these are special,’ _ he smiles to himself as he embroiders a pink lily on the beanie.  _ ‘These are for my family.’ _

He’d started knitting presents for his family members at a young age. A shawl for his mom, legwarmers for his sister, a sweater for his nephew. 

A beautiful white scarf with roses for Allura. Simple, warm black gloves for Keith. 

A quilt, big enough for all three of them to be warm, for all three of them to be cozy, for all three of them to never have to be apart.

And soon enough, four.

_ Soft. _

Lance knew nothing but softness these days, as his wife rested with her head in his lap, and he spent his time embroidering lily after lily on every surface he could. If the blanket covering Allura was any indication.

_ Allura _ .

He put the yarn and knitting needles on the coffee table and bent over to leave a kiss on her temple. She stirred- but remained asleep, and Lance lowered his hand to run his fingers through her short, snow white curls.

There was always something beautiful about Allura. The blue of her eyes, the brilliant shine of her grin, the snort when she laughed too hard, the little smile as she pretended to be asleep. 

Oh, how he loved her. He’d bring her the stars out of the evening sky if she asked him. 

He leaned back in and kissed her hair. “I know you’re awake, by the way,” he whispered and sat upright to admire her face in all its splendor. 

She cracked one eye open, and for a moment all he could think was that no star could compare to the light in her eyes. She shushed him, and then snuggled back into his lap. “Let me sleep, pregnancy is tiring,” she mumbled and all Lance could do was chuckle. 

“Alright Princess, I won’t stop you,” he said through a smile, and pulled out a book from the coffee table. Allura kidnapping him as her pillow wasn’t out of the ordinary- basically, Lance liked to be prepared.

_ Soft. _

His world was cotton, wool, a kiss on his cheek, a head in his lap, a baby just waiting to be born.

It was lovely, and it was soft. 

★ ★ ★

Keith always knew he was lucky, some might say unfairly so. But he couldn’t bring himself to care as he came home to the sight of his husband and wife, both asleep on the sofa, and his heart flooded with love. 

He walked over to them, and not being able to help himself, kissed them both gently on the cheek. 

This was enough to wake Allura though, who rubbed her eyes before smiling at Keith. “Welcome home my love,” she said, her voice still that soft, half-asleep tone.

“Good to be home,” he smiled.


End file.
